The present invention relates to an apparatus for reading information on cards inserted into equipment to allow access to or use of that equipment.
It is known to use card readers in bank autotelling equipment, security, access systems, and in equipment where only authorized users should gain access, for information recorded on a card to be read. The recovered information can then be used to control access to or use of the equipment or facility.
Card readers known in the art are relatively complex devices employing motor-driven paths along which a card, introduced through the slot, is conducted past reading apparatus, for information recorded on the card to be recovered. A complex and costly motor driven path then returns the card through the slot to the user or otherwise disposes of the card should it not be desired to return the card to the user.
The complexity and cost of card readers has restricted their use to high value installations where either the use of a card reader is unavoidable or the card reader forms only a small part of the overall system cost.